Several attempts to commercialize recombinant biological fibers in the last two decades have failed, due to reliance on solution-based methods for production, which degrade their natural mechanical properties. This represents the biggest obstacle when trying to commercialize strong, pliable, and durable materials from biological fibers. There is accordingly an ongoing and unmet need for improved methods for designing protein-based materials, and for new protein-based materials that are modifications of naturally occurring biological proteins such that they have improved material properties. The present disclosure meets this need.